Sooty's Adventures of Cars
Sooty's Adventures of Cars is a new movie. Summary Sooty and his friends visits the Cars and help Lightning McQueen, a hotshot rookie racer, learn the importance of friendship. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic talking vehicles, the last race of the Piston Cup championship ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, frequent runner-up Chick Hicks, and brash rookie Lightning McQueen. The tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later in California. Lightning is desperate to win the race, since it would not only make him the first rookie to win the Piston Cup, but also allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a bumper ointment company, and allow him to take The King's place on the prestigious and lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to start practice in California as soon as possible, he pushes his big rig, Mack to travel all night long. While Lightning is sleeping, Mack drifts off, and is startled by a gang of four reckless street racers, causing Lightning to fall out the back of the trailer and onto the road. Lightning wakes in the middle of traffic and speeds off the highway in search of Mack, but instead ends up lost in the run-down desert town of Radiator Springs, where he inadvertently ruins the pavement of its main road in his panic. After being arrested and impounded overnight, Lightning is ordered by the town judge Doc Hudson to leave town immediately. However, the local lawyer Sally Carrera, requests that Lightning should instead be given community service to repave the road, to which Doc reluctantly agrees. Lightning tries to repave the road as quickly as possible but does so shoddily, and is forced to repave the road again. During this time, he befriends several of the town's residents and learns that 40 years ago, Radiator Springs was a popular stop along the old U.S. Route 66, but it was bypassed with the construction of Interstate 40 and mostly forgotten. Lightning also discovers that Doc is the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet", a three-time Piston Cup winner whose racing career ended with an accident in 1954 after which he was quickly forgotten by the sport. Lightning finishes repaving the road, reinvigorating the town's residents, and spends an extra day in Radiator Springs with his new friends. Suddenly, Mack and the media descend on the town, having been tipped off to Lightning's location. Lightning reluctantly leaves to reach California in time for the race, while Sally chastises Doc upon discovering that he was responsible for tipping off the media. At the tiebreaker, Lightning races distractedly as he misses Sally and his other new friends, and he soon falls into last place. He is then surprised to discover that Doc has taken over as his crew chief, and several other cars from Radiator Springs are helping in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, Lightning quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps. At the last minute Chick, refusing to lose to The King again, side swipes The King and sends him into a dangerous crash. Recalling Doc's fate, Lightning stops just short of the finish line, which allows Chick to win, and drives back to push The King over the finish line. The crowd and media condemn Chick's victory but are impressed with Lightning's sportsmanship. Though offered the Dinoco sponsorship, Lightning declines and insists on staying with Rust-eze out of loyalty for their past support. Back at Radiator Springs, Lightning returns to reunite with Sally and announces that he will be setting up his racing headquarters there, putting Radiator Springs back on the map. Trivia *Sooty uses his magic wand in some parts of the film. *The gang *Due to brief language, McQueen would say "Heck" instead of the H-word. Transcript *Sooty's Adventures of Cars/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sooty's Adventure Series Category:Films dedicated to Joe Ranft Category:Pixar Crossovers